


The loneliest creature in the world (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Traducción, Traducción al español, counterpoint melodies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Los reporteros dicen que la ballena recién descubierta que llama a su compañero sin obtener respuesta es la criatura más solitaria del mundo.Harry no está de acuerdo.-Traducción autorizada por bellachrome.





	The loneliest creature in the world (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the loneliest creature in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925861) by [belletrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belletrist/pseuds/belletrist). 

> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por bellachrome, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**The Loneliest Creature in the World**

**Por bellachrome**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

Harry tenía casi once años de edad cuando los reporteros en las noticias de la TV hablaban de lo que ellos llamaban ‘la criatura más solitaria del mundo’.

—Esta ballena canta en un tono diferente a la de las demás —dice el presentador—. Los científicos creen que está buscando a su compañero, y es por eso que su canto es tan único, porque no puede encontrar otro igual.

El otro presentador de noticias junto a él se estremece en simpatía. Pero él no puede comprender la agonía de cantar una canción sin respuesta. Ninguno de ellos puede. Todos han tenido su contrapunto desde que podían recordar.

Ninguno de ellos entendía la agonía del silencio.

Harry se alegra cuando su tía le ordena atender las malezas que creían en el jardín. Tal vez allí pueda bloquear el sonido del canal de noticias.

* * *

Harry no se da cuenta de que hay algo mal con él hasta el primer grado.

Siempre había tenido el eco y la presión de una canción en su cabeza. Eso era normal. Era lo que todos tenían. Es la canción que los lleva a su otra mitad, a su alma gemela, a su igual. Su pareja reconocerá su melodía, así como él lo hará con la del otro.

Harry no sabía que debía haber una segunda melodía en su cabeza.

—Ambas melodías se atan y tuercen entre sí, complementándose entre ellas, haciendo de cada una algo completamente nuevo —explica el profesor—. Cada una es hermosa por sí sola, por supuesto, pero juntas, juntas son _gloriosas_.

De alguna manera, Harry no podía entenderlo.

Pensó, bueno, creyó que tal vez solo había una melodía, y así era como se reconocían entre sí -o que los ecos eran normales, como si tu canción se enviaba a través de espacio hacia tu complemento-, o quizás no pensó.

Porque Harry no tenía una melodía que armonizaba a la suya. No podía recordar si siempre había sido una.

Mientras caminaba a casa ese día, no podía dejar de escuchar el silencio entre las notas de la melodía en su cabeza.

* * *

—Eres un mago, Harry —dice el gigante, y su sonrisa agrietada se extendió por su peludo rostro en una exuberante amabilidad radiante.

Harry lo mira y piensa: «_Quizás finalmente encontraré un hogar_».

(Más tarde, en la plataforma mientras se preparaba para subir al tren, Harry mira a los otros niños cantar canciones a su alma gemela, siguiendo las familiares melodías y chillando de alegría al encontrarla, y piensa que fue estúpido de su parte creer que encontraría una casa aquí.)

* * *

—¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Ryddle con suavidad— que ya no me preocupa matar a los _sangre sucia_? —Se inclina hacia él, con los ojos brillando de manera inquietante ante la extraña luz de la cámara—. Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido… _tú_.

Harry observó toda línea y ángulo de su rostro, el cabello castaño despeinado y el tono de sus ojos, y por una fracción de segundo, pensó que le _parecía familiar._

Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿cómo podía conocer a Tom? Harry nunca lo había visto antes.

Entonces Ginny se quejó por lo bajo, y Tom continuó con su monólogo, todos sus gestos teniendo un toque dramático y peligroso encanto, y Harry se olvidó del momento en que Tom le pareció _familiar_.

(Después de que la cámara volvió cerrarse, el diario fue destruido y Ginny estuviera recuperándose en la enfermería, Harry se preguntó por qué el silencio en su cabeza se hizo más evidente que antes.)

* * *

Harry miró a través del pasillo como un Ravenclaw de cuarto año abrazaba con fuerza a un estudiante de Beauxbatons. En torno a ellos, los espectadores aplaudieron y los felicitaron por encontrar a su alma gemela.

Harry recordó a la ballena que vio en las noticias de la televisión cuando tenía diez años, casi once, y la ausencia de una melodía que no respondía a la suya.

«_La criatura más solitaria del mundo_» Harry pensó, y se burló suavemente.

Pensó que había ganado ese título en su lugar.

* * *

—Podríamos ser _gloriosos_, Harry —Voldemort le silbó, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca burlesca-

-y de repente Harry estaba de vuelta en primer grado, escuchando a su maestro mientras explicaba las melodías contrapunto y las almas gemelas.

—No—susurra.

—Sí —Voldemort sopla de regreso. Sus ojos están radiantes ante la luz del fuego mágico, brillando con poder y enloquecido éxtasis. Extiende su mano a Harry en una invitación abierta.

Y a pesar de la diferencia entre su apariencia y edad, con sus ojos brillando de esa forma, ve el parecido con Tom Ryddle, el mismo que Harry conoció cuando tenía doce años y en el que, por una fracción de segundo, el ojiverde había pensado que _le parecía familiar_.

Harry se sintió enfermo.

* * *

Mas tarde, después de la pelea en el cementerio, se encontraba acurrucado en su cama con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su cuerpo temblando en sollozos reprimidos. Harry _anhelaba_ algo que nunca había podido ser capaz de tocar, algo que estaba tan fuera de su alcance que se sentía como si hubiera nacido como la mitad de una persona, la mitad de un alma.

Anhelaba algo que había estado fuera de su alcance desde antes que naciera.

Sesenta años.

Voldemort había estado escuchando la mitad de una canción durante sesenta años.

Harry podía entender por qué se había convertido en un Señor Oscuro.

Escuchar el silencio durante sesenta años también lo habría vuelto loco. Habría conducido incluso al más fuerte a hacer algo, _cualquier cosa_, para quebrar ese silencio -ese interminable y enloquecedor espacio entre las notas.

* * *

Dumbledore le explica que Voldemort dividió su alma en fragmentos, y Harry cierra los ojos y escucha las brechas en la melodía de su cabeza, el silencio era un poco más fuerte que antes.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

* * *

Harry canta cuando no podía soportarlo más.

Su melodía rota le recuerda por qué debe continuar.

(No había lugar para él aquí, después de todo).

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento, Harry se encamina a su muerte con gusto.

Voldemort ya lo había roto, tomando de Harry lo único que siempre había atesorado (su _compañero/pareja/igual/alma gemela_), ¿así qué diferencia habría sí moría?

«_Toda la diferencia del mundo_» El ojiverde pensó mientras miraba a su otra mitad, a su _alma gemela_ a los ojos, y piensa en Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y en todas las personas que amaba.

Un destello de color verde, y luego hubo un hermoso y dichoso… silencio.

* * *

El espacio en blanco era silencioso. Sin melodía en su cabeza, lo que significaba que no había espacios en una canción que conocía como la palma de su mano. Se supone que esto era lo que había en la muerte, bajo todo lo demás: silencio.

—¿Me dejará ahora? —Harry pregunta.

La mirada que Dumbledore le dio estaba llena de simpatía y tristeza. —Lo siento, Harry.

Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era enterrar su cara entre sus manos y llorar por lo bajo.

Dumbledore se sentó junto a él, en un banco en un sueño blanco que se parecía a la estación King Cross, mientras llora.

* * *

Harry se levanta sobre el cadáver de su alma gemela, y no siente nada.

El silencio en su cabeza es tan fuerte que cree poder ahogarse en él.

Levanta la varita mayor a su propia garganta.

—_Sectumsempra_.

* * *

—Por favor, dime que se detendrá ahora—Harry le susurra a la muerte.

Muerte flota frente a él, impresionante y aterradora en su calma, su silencio. —¿Qué es lo que quiere, Maestro? —pregunta la entidad con suavidad.

—Quiero que se detenga —Harry exclama. Las lágrimas picaban detrás de sus ojos—. Haré cualquier cosa para que el silencio se detenga.

Muerte permaneció silenciosa mientras Harry luchaba por mantener la compostura, sacudiendo sus hombros, respirando entrecortado. Entonces, responde: —Hay una manera.

Harry se esperanza, sus ojos brillando mientras miraba a La Muerte.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta, no, _demanda._

—Podría enviarte de regreso.

—¿Regreso a cuándo?

—Cuando era lo suficiente joven para quererte.

Harry se ríe, entrecortado: —¿Quererme? Nunca me querría. ¿Y necesitarme?

—Ah, pero Maestro—Muerte explica—, siempre te ha necesitado.

Y con eso, la entidad extendió su mano, y Harry se había ido.

* * *

Harry despierta en el tren a Hogwarts.

Había un tronco a sus pies que supone es suyo. Se revisó a si mismo y luego observó a su alrededor, estando totalmente sorprendido por la manera en que Muerte había preparado esto.

Cree que es la manera en que la entidad se disculpaba.

Harry se detiene. Había algo extraño. Algo estaba mal.

No… No había algo _correcto_.

Había una melodía respondiendo a la canción en su cabeza.

Harry busca la varita en su túnica -la Varita Mayor, _qué oportuno_\- y la dirige a la puerta, disparando un fuerte encanto de bloqueo. Entonces, se acurruca en su asiento, esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas y llora.

Sabía que el silencio era horrible, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de _qué tanto_, hasta que el silencio se había ido.

* * *

El pestillo en la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió, y un ¿muchacho? entra por ella frenético.

—¿Dónde? —cuestiona, su voz tiene una nota desesperada.

Harry levanta la cabeza -y lo mira fijamente.

Tom.

Estaba impecablemente vestido, pero sus ojos hielo fragmentados estaban salvajes, y su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado, como si hubiera estado perfectamente arreglado antes de deshacerse recientemente, y lo estaba mirando de vuelta.

Tom Ryddle, joven y vivo y _completo_, justo frente a él.

—Tú —él exhaló.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> «Escucha a tu corazón, sigue tus instintos, continúa y forma tu destino. No dejes que nada ni nadie dicte cómo debes vivir tu vida. Canta, ríe y sueña, juega, baila y toca, has todo lo que desees sin temor a la crítica social. Ellos están sobreviviendo, tú estás viviendo.  
No permitas que silencien el canto que tu alma entona.»
> 
> .  
Espero les haya gustado este pequeño proyecto tanto como a mí lo fue traducirlo. El AU de almas gemelas es uno de mis favoritos, por lo que encontrarme con esta joyita y compartírselos es un honor para mí.
> 
> ¿Qué te pareció? Los comentarios son muy agradecidos. 
> 
> Nos vemos en otros proyectos.
> 
> Les quiere,  
Alyssa S.


End file.
